Takara
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido durante todo ese tiempo, ese era su más grande tesoro. [Reto de cumpleaños para Peachilein, del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Takara**

**Summary:** A pesar de todo lo que había sufrido durante todo ese tiempo, ese era su más grande tesoro. [Reto de cumpleaños para Peachilein, del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Género:** Romance/Family.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La aldea se encontraba tranquila y apacible. Todo parecía estar en orden y tranquilo. Las aves cantaban y la brisa mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles. En fin, la vista era prácticamente esplendida.

_— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Maldito degenerado! — se vio a un Miroku siendo perseguido por Sango, amenazándolo con su hiraikotsu. Y es que el monje lo había intentado de nuevo. Iba a decirles a sus hijas de apenas cinco años y a su pequeño de tan solo dos años como se hacían los bebés…. Con lujo de detalles. Y esto desencadenó la situación._

_Los tres pequeños miraban con curiosidad como su madre perseguía a su padre con humo saliendo por las orejas._

_— ¿Qué ocurre? —de pronto el hanyō apareció ante los pequeños con curiosidad, queriendo saber de qué forma había metido la pata Miroku otra vez._

_—Papá iba a decirnos como se hacen los bebés, ¿verdad Kaoru? — la otra pequeña asintió._

_Al hanyō se le deslizó una gota por la sien. Ese Miroku… Casado, con hijos, y aun no aprendía la lección. De pronto sintió que sus ropas eran levemente jaladas y miró hacia abajo. Era el pequeño Komori, que lo miraba con un brillo peculiar en los ojos._

_—InuYasha—le llamó el pequeño, que sorprendentemente no le decía perrito como las otras dos diablillas._

_— ¿Qué? — preguntó con un poco de curiosidad. Ese niño siempre preguntaba cosas extrañas, y al parecer comenzaba a interesarse en que diría._

_— ¿De ónde venen lo bebé?_

_Al hanyō se le resbaló una gotita por la sien._

_—Será mejor que eso te lo digan tus padres. — la verdad no quería lidiar con eso en ese instante._

_— ¡Por favor, Sango! ¡Piedad! — se escuchó el lamento de Miroku mientras la taijiya lo seguía persiguiendo, sin mostrarse cansada._

_—La tía Kaome tamben eta esperando un bebé, ¿ne? — le preguntó el pequeño tironeando de nuevo de su traje._

_El hanyō le asintió al niño con la cabeza._

_— ¿Y po qué se lo comió?_

_Una nueva gota se resbaló por la sien del hanyō, que puso los ojos en blanco._

_Para su fortuna llegó Sango arrastrando a su marido que estaba medio inconsciente por los golpes._

_—Bien, niños, vayan a jugar, debo hablar con su padre. —les dijo Sango, a lo que los niños asintieron y se fueron corriendo hasta la cabaña de InuYasha. Les gustaba estar con Kagome. Aunque el hanyō no estaba muy de acuerdo en ese instante con esa visita._

_Había dejado a su mujer durmiendo, algo que le costaba mucho en esos días por el estado en el que se encontraba. Ya estaba en sus nueve meses y el bebé podría nacer en cualquier momento._

_De un salto quedó en frente de los niños, que se detuvieron automáticamente para no chocar con él._

_—No pueden ir a jugar con Kagome, necesita descansar. —les dijo con seriedad._

_Pudo ver la cara de decepción que tenían los niños._

_—Pero podemos jugar con tus orejas, ¿ne? —preguntó Kaoru con los ojitos brillando expectantes._

_—Eh… Mejor vayan a jugar con Rin._

_Los pequeños se miraron y sonrieron mientras se dirigían donde Kaede._

_Bien, se había librado de los mocosos. Ahora podía ir a algún árbol a dormitar un poco. Aunque… Tenía que estar allí cuando Kagome despertara… Bah… Solo serian unos minutos._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Abrió los ojos despacio y notó que ya estaba anocheciendo.

_Bufó._

_Realmente no quería bajar de allí._

_Bajó la mirada al suelo al escuchar unos murmullos. Los tres pequeños de Sango y Miroku lo observaban con detenimiento._

_De un salto bajó del árbol quedando enfrente de los tres pequeños._

_— ¿Qué hacen? — la verdad no quería ser tosco con ellos en ese momento. No sabía si Sango seguía enojada y era mejor no hacer llorar a alguno de ellos por decir algo fuera de lugar._

_—Es que queremos ver a Kagome. —dijo la pequeña Tsuki._

_Suspiró resignado. Esos tres definitivamente no cambiarían de opinión. Tan solo ver que esperaron a que él se despertara era señal de que en serio querían ver a su esposa._

_—Bien, pueden ir a jugar con ella._

_Los niños sonrieron y sin esperarlo salieron corriendo hacia la cabaña de InuYasha. Se dirigió a paso lento a su cabaña, no tenía ganas de estar allí si a las niñas se les ocurría querer jugar con sus orejas. Esa era una cosa que le agradaba del pequeño Komori; él nunca quiso jalar sus pobres orejas. Y aunque eso le pareció curioso, no se esforzó por hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Mejor para él._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_— ¡Inu! ¡Inu!_

_Bien, tenía a Tsuki y a Kaoru colgadas una en cada oreja. Kagome solo lo miraba tratando de contener la risa que casi escapa de sus labios al ver su expresión de "estoy a punto de perder la paciencia"._

_—Anímate InuYasha, esa es una muestra de que te quieren. —le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa._

_—Talvés me gustaría que no me quisieran tanto. —dijo con sarcasmo._

_—Kagome. —le llamó el pequeño. — ¿Po qué InuYasha sempre eta de mal humol?_

_— ¡Yo no estoy siempre de mal humor! — rebatió el hanyō._

_— ¡Que si! — le retó el pequeño._

_— ¡Que no!_

_— ¡Que si!_

_— ¡Que no!_

_— ¡Que no!_

_— ¡Que si! Digo ¡no! — el pequeño se echó a reír._

_—No pelees con un niño, InuYasha. —le regañó su esposa._

_—Él comenzó. —dijo en su defensa._

_— ¿Y así trataras a tu hijo? — le preguntó con una mirada divertida._

_— ¡Keh! ¡Oye! — se quejó cuando una de las pequeñas le mordió una oreja._

_—No lo muerdan, niñas._

_—Ojalá pudiera golpearlas como a Shippō. —masculló._

_—InuYasha. —le reprendió su esposa con el ceño fruncido._

_Sango entró por la puerta sonriéndoles a sus hijos._

_—Vamos niños, ya es hora de cenar. —les dijo con una mirada dulce._

_—Gomen ne, InuYasha. —le dijo al ver que las niñas seguían guindadas de sus orejas._

_El hanyō solo bufó tomando a las niñas de su ropa para ponerlas en el piso._

_—Vamos._

_— ¡Si, mamá! —dijeron todos a coro para luego salir de la cabaña a toda prisa._

_—Arigato, Kagome-chan, InuYasha. —ambos asintieron y Sango se retiró._

_Inmediatamente el hanyō se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de su esposa al tiempo que ella suspiraba con pesadez y se recostaba en su hombro._

_— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás cansada? — le preguntó preocupado._

La miko soltó una risita.

_—No pasa nada, InuYasha, no tienes que preocuparte tanto._

_—Pero…_

_—No va a pasarme nada, auch. —se quejó levemente._

_— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?_

_La miko le regaló una sonrisa y tomó su mano para luego colocarla sobre su abultado vientre. Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del hanyō. Aun le daba un poco de pena algunas cosas que Kagome hacia._

_—Solo fue una patadita. ¿La sientes? — él se limitó a asentir._

_— ¿Crees que estará bien?_

_—Claro que sí, nos tiene a ambos, tú lo protegerás, ¿ne? Claro que estará bien._ _—se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido y este pasó un brazo por su cintura, abrazándola._

_Así se quedaron dormidos._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Soltó un gemido. Un dolor punzante se concentró en su vientre, luego se desvaneció. ¿Sería que el bebé nacería pronto? Parecía que si, sentía algo húmedo entre sus piernas. Mierda, Había roto fuente.

_—_InuYasha._ —movió al hanyō que estaba bien dormido a su lado. —InuYasha. —lo zarandeó de nuevo._

_—Hmm…—fue lo que salió de la boca del hanyō._

_— ¡InuYasha! —le gritó, pero pareció no haberle afectado. Cuando por fin dormía de verdad, lo que casi nunca ocurría, ella iba a dar a luz a su bebé. Bien, lo sentía por el hanyō. — ¡Osuwari!_

_— ¡Argh! — se quejó el hanyō al ser abruptamente despertado con su cara haciendo impacto con el piso de la cabaña. — ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Kagom…?! — entonces lo notó, ese olor no lo había sentido. Kagome lucia preocupada._

_— He roto fuente. —le dijo._

_—… ¿Y eso que significa?_

_— ¡Que el bebé ya va a nacer! ¡Ah! — dijo al sentir otra contracción. — ¡Llama a Kaede-ba-chan!_

_Sin decir nada el hanyō salió disparado fuera de la cabaña en busca de la vieja._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_— Debes estar tranquila, Kagome, las contracciones cada vez se harán más seguidas, pero estarás bien._

_—Hai._

_Se había cambiado la ropa a una yukata para bañarse, para estar más cómoda. Sango estaba trayendo agua para cuando se acercara la hora del parto._

_— ¡Que me dejes en paz! ¡Quítame estas cosas! — se escuchó al hanyō gritar afuera de la cabaña, y es que Miroku, para que InuYasha no interrumpiera en el proceso de parto, le había amarrado las manos y los pies con pergaminos y lo tenía pegado a un árbol cercano a la cabaña._

_—No hasta que el bebé nazca._

_— ¡¿Y eso en cuánto tiempo va a ser?! ¡Vas a dejarme aquí quien sabe cuántas horas hasta que el bebé nazca! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero estar con Kagome!_

_El monje negó con la cabeza._

_—Pareces un chiquillo._

_El hanyō lo fulminó con la mirada._

_— ¡Te moleré a golpes si no me sueltas ahora!_

_—Entonces será mejor que no te suelte para que mi vida no esté en riesgo._

_Llevaban largo rato discutiendo. InuYasha no se daría por vencido._

_— ¡que me sueltes ya, maldición!_

_El monje más que divertido ya estaba aburrido, así que se fue en dirección a su casa despidiéndose de él con la mano._

_— ¡no me dejes aquí, Miroku! ¡Suéltame! ¡Haré que te arrepientas!_

_Siguió gritándole hasta que escucho un grito desgarrador dentro de la cabaña seguido del olor a la sangre de Kagome._

_—Maldición, Kagome está adentro sufriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada. ¡Maldición, Miroku, que me sueltes ahora mismo!_

_Ya no lo soportaba, llevaba más de dos horas amarrado y el bebé aun no nacía. Solo podía escuchar los gritos de Kagome y respirar el olor de su sangre._

_Vió al monje acercarse a él con una sonrisa burlona._

_—Miroku… Haré que te arrepientas._

_—Relájate, amigo, Kagome-sama estará bien._

_Definitivamente si las miradas fueran puñales, ya estaría bien muerto._

_Ambos voltearon a ver la cabaña cuando después de un grito pudo escucharse un llanto dentro de la cabaña._

_El corazón de InuYasha comenzó a latir rápidamente. Kagome había dado a luz a su hijo. O hija._

_—Parece que ya eres padre, InuYasha, jamás en la vida lo había imaginado, ya que eres demasiado tosco, terco, tonto, orgulloso, gruñón, brusco…—al hanyō ya se le resaltaba una venita en la sien mientras que Miroku parecía muy concentrado en nombrar sus "virtudes"_

_— ¿Vas a soltarme ya?_

_—Pues… si te suelto me golpearas, pero si no te suelto no podrás ver a tu hijo, pero si te suelto podrías hacer alguna tontería, aunque si no te suelto Kagome-sama podría enojarse, pero si te suelto…_

_— ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!_

_—Calma, calma… —se acercó y le quitó los pergaminos de sus pies y manos._

_El hanyō no perdió el tiempo y antes de dirigirse a la cabaña dejó a un Miroku inconsciente al lado del árbol._

_Vió a Sango salir de la cabaña sonreírle, seguido salió Kaede con el futón sucio, habiendo dejado a Kagome con ropas limpias sobre un futón limpio._

_Entró a la cabaña con sigilo, y observó a Kagome con una sonrisa cansada mirando al pequeño bulto que descansaba en sus brazos._

_Al oírlo entrar volteó a ver a su esposo y le sonrió. Parecía estar en shock, ya que no se movió ni un centímetro._

_—InuYasha. —parpadeó como regresando al mundo real y enfocó los ojos de su esposa. —ven, ¿no quieres verla?_

_Verla… Entonces era una niña. Se acercó despacio y se arrodilló al lado de Kagome. La miko se sentó apoyándose con uno de sus brazos y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar puso a la bebé en brazos de InuYasha._

_—Y-Yo no sé…—dijo refiriéndose al miedo que tenia al poder dejarla caer._

_Miró a la pequeña, quien al sentir el movimiento abrió los ojos, pero no lloró. Era igual a él. Myōga le había dicho que su parte demoniaca era mucho más grande de lo que él pensaba, así que su hija seria como él._

_Dos pequeñas orejitas se asomaban en su cabecita, rodeadas por una pequeña cabellera plateada. Sus ojos color ámbar iguales a los suyos._

_— ¿No es preciosa? — dijo Kagome sacándolo de su ensoñación._

_Se limitó a asentir sin apartar los ojos de la bebé, que lo miraba con curiosidad, examinándolo, como él a ella._

_— ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?_

_—Takara.* —respondió sin dudar._

_— ¿Takara? Me gusta. — dijo con una sonrisa._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya había pasado año y medio desde todos aquellos acontecimientos. El hanyō estaba acostado con las manos bajo su cabeza en la colina al lado de la aldea, mirando al cielo. Se sentía extrañamente relajado, a pesar de sentir como su pequeña tironeaba de su cabello riendo de vez en cuando.

_—Chichi-hue—rió la pequeña._

_El hanyō abrió un ojo para observar como ella lo miraba con una sonrisa para luego gatear hasta subirse sobre el estómago de su padre, donde se dejó caer bruscamente a lo que el hanyō dejó escapar el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones haciendo una mueca, a la cual la pequeña comenzó a reír._

_—Pareciera que a todo el mundo le gusta burlarse de mí. — dio sentándose haciendo que la pequeña rodara hasta su regazo. La pequeña soltó otra risa estirando sus brazos hacia arriba._

_— ¡Chichi-hue!_

_El hanyō le sonrió. En realidad quería a esa pequeña. Jamás imaginó que pudiera tener una familia. Y ahora tenía a una pequeña que le llamaba "chichi-hue"._

_Su hija pareció dormitar. Podría quedarse dormida en cualquier segundo. La tomó en brazos y se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea._

_Si bien le agradaba y quería a su pequeña, no iba a hacer todas esas estupideces que hacia Miroku con las gemelas, como andarles diciendo "pequeñas preciosas, vengan para acá". Eso no iba nada con su personalidad. Lo que si era cierto es que solo con ella y con Kagome dejaba ver ese lado "tierno" que se suponía que tenía._

_En fin, seguiría como siempre, aunque aun no terminaba de vengarse con Miroku por haberlo amarrado año y medio atrás._

_Maldito monje._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Bueno, en este fic no tomé en cuenta el epílogo de InuYasha, excepto por el hecho de que Komori SI es el nombre del bebé de Sango y Miroku. Y para los que no saben, el manga de InuYasha SI tiene epílogo. Se ubica año y medio después de que Kagome regresara a la época feudal. En el epílogo no hay señales de que Kagome e InuYasha se hayan casado, solo está el hecho de que en el final del manga llamó cuñado a Sesshōmaru, aparte de eso nada.

El epílogo de InuYasha hizo que deseara que Rumiko Takahashi se fuera a la *****. ¡Pareciera que InuYasha nunca jamás y jamás de los jamases olvidó a Kikyo! Me pone enojada y triste :(

Bueno, así es la historia, aunque en serio me gustaría saber en qué quedó en realidad la relación entre InuYasha y Kagome. Todos sabemos que InuYasha si estaba enamorado de Kagome, pero también sabemos que nunca va a olvidar a Kikyo. ¿Qué le hacemos? :/

***Takara: **Tesoro.

Se despide: Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
